


Closer than Expected

by pixelpaladin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpaladin/pseuds/pixelpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka and Sayaka have been best friends since before they can remember. When a little angst and winter is thrown in the mix, will they become more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer than Expected

Sayaka leaned forward in her chair, tapping her feet impatiently. It was annoying, listening to Hitomi go on and on about Kamijo. It didn’t even bother her that she didn’t like him. She was far past that part of her life. Hitomi could have him, as far as she was concerned, because she had her eyes focused on someone else.  
Minutes passed in the cafe. Darkness grew in the outside city, outlining the girls’ usual hanging out time. They did this almost everyday after school, one of the few constants in all of their lives.  
“Ah, well, I’m sorry for taking up our time,” Hitomi said sheepishly. She scratched the back of her head. She did this when she felt like she was being a bother. Sayaka breathed out a sigh, one that was meant to be calm but came out frustrated. Madoka, who was sitting right beside Sayaka, picked up on this.  
“Don’t worry about it, Hitomi. You can’t help love,” she said, her eyes briefly flitting up to Sayaka’s. The blue-haired girl tried to keep her frustration inside. Madoka was just teasing her, though Hitomi didn’t notice. Despite her accusations, she knew that her two best friends in the world weren’t anything but that- friends. And at the moment, it was at least officially true. However, a force of change was moving through their city. It was headed straight towards the best friends with the blue and pink hair, manifesting in the form of one’s hand brushing another’s.  
The gesture, one that Sayaka assumed to be accidental, was one that sent her heart into a maddening flutter. They had held hands before, of course, but it had never been in a public place. Only when one of them needed to comfort the other was it used; hand holding was saved for private moments.  
Madoka’s fingers slipped down the space between them, lacing her fingers between Sayaka’s. It was rebellious, sure, but it made them both happy. It was a shared secret that existed in real space. And it was causing both of their stomachs to be poured full of butterflies.  
Hitomi giggled at Madoka’s comment and stood up, excusing herself to the restroom. Immediately after she was out of earshot, Madoka turned so she was face to face with her best friend. Her eyes showed confusion on the surface, but Sayaka saw a layer beneath it, of excitement and happiness. She twisted her fingers a little in the entanglement of hands, and shifted over.  
“Hey, Sayaka, can we talk after Hitomi leaves?” Madoka asked in an almost whisper, despite no one being around. Sayaka nodded in agreement. Footsteps sounded from across the main room of the cafe, and the green-haired girl appeared from around the corridor that led to the restroom.  
"We should probably get going, it's already late. Don't you think, Hitomi?" Sayaka asked. Hitomi smiled as if she had only been donating her time to them.  
"Sure, of course." The trio left the booth and walked quietly to the exit, their pace a slight menace against the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Once they reached the open air, the night’s frigidness overwhelmed them. Sayaka slipped off her jacket and wrapped it over Madoka's shoulders, her fingers still intertwined with her friends'.  
Hitomi said her goodbyes quickly and left, somehow not noticing the display of affection taking place. She traveled her usual route with her ladylike stride, dainty and practiced. Madoka and Sayaka walked to a bench across the sidewalk, garnering a few sideways glances from passerby.  
"So what do you need to talk about?" Sayaka asked. They were spaced not very far apart on the seat, their legs just barely touching.  
"I'm just confused lately, I don't know how to explain it" the pink haired girl said, her voice a little shaky.  
"Can I say how I feel and then you see if it relates?"  
"Okay."  
"I know since I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to protect you and support you. So we're supposed to be close, and I like that. But things like this-" she moved their joined hands "make me overjoyed. I feel sad when I'm not around you, Madoka, I feel incomplete. I can't stand you being upset at me or even ignoring me. It makes my heart shrivel up." Sayaka stared straight ahead as the words spilled out of her mouth like a confession.  
Madoka nodded slightly and swallowed. She sighed a little and said, voice steady, “That’s how I feel too.”  
Sayaka’s heart seemed to burst in her chest, rapidly fluttering, so much so that she couldn't speak. Her throat stiffened and she nearly pulled her hand away because it began to get clammy. The shopping area grew less crowded as time passed, people filtering back out to their homes. The blue haired girl steadied her breathing.  
“What do you think it means?” she asked.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what to think, really. But I know something for certain, Sayaka."  
"And that is?" she asked, her eyes confused and her breathing increased. And then Madoka's lips were on hers. Both the girls closed their eyes and scooted closer, the kiss becoming exponentially more passionate as it continued. Their bodies moved together, Sayaka's leg hooking over Madoka's lap. The pink haired girl wrapped her arms around Sayaka's waist. Her need to be near her grew and grew as the kiss continued.  
Sayaka pulled apart for a minute, the hunger filling her but the need to speak greater.  
"I love you, Madoka."  
Madoka smiled and replied, "I love you too." They moved closer yet again, this time for a more innocent hug. Sayaka smiled, her emotions exploding in happiness due to the fact that she just kissed her best friend. The one thing that could stop such a wonderful moment was, of course, exactly what happened next.  
Madoka's cell phone rang, causing her to extricate herself from Sayaka's arms and answer it.  
"I'm sorry, Mom, I'm on my way home right now. I'm with Sayaka- say hi, Sayaka- so I'm safe. Okay, see you then." Madoka hung up and put her phone away. The blue haired girl stood up and lifted the pink haired girl to her feet.  
"I'm really sorry I have to leave so suddenly. I can't believe we've been out so late."  
"Don't worry about it. Continue tomorrow?" Sayaka asked.  
Madoka stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to her best friend's cheek. "I can't wait." She pivoted on her heels and began to walk, a feeling of joy filling each step. Sayaka felt it, too.


End file.
